Awakening
by WintersBlueRaven
Summary: A year prior to the events of P3, and S.E.E.S is in desperate need of more members. Unfortunately for her, Hakashi Tomoko happens to be at the right place, at the right time - Midnight. OC centric: don't like, don't read. Currently being BetaRead.
1. Beneath the greenlit moon

**AN:** OC centric where Hakashi Tomoko awakens to her Persona. This fic makes Tomoko an addition to the original cast of game. This is a return to fanfiction after many years of absence, so constructive criticism is definately welcome. However, flaming is isn't. **Don't like, don't read**.

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3, its plot and characters (minus the obvious OCs) are property of Atlus.

**BetaRead: - 02/09/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening Part 1: Beneath the green -lit Moon<strong>

She didn't expect to have been this late home from meeting Mamoru-sensei. The elder kenshi had been overly-enthusiastic and had given the teen a tour of the entire Takizawa estate – dojo and all. With grand rooms and extensive training equipment the likes she'd never seen in any community gym, Hakashi Tomoko had been in a blissful stupor.

To think, he wanted her – _her – to _join his elites.

Her sneakers flapped noisily on the concrete slabs as she ambled along, her brother's apartment just further west of the Paulownia Mall. Blinking lights and street lamps bathed the quieting street in a soft orangey hue, breaking up the looming shadows of the enclosed buildings. She glanced about her as she darted across the street, green eyes racing to take everything in.

Four months on after the move from her family home to her brother's flat and she was still fascinated with the hustle and bustle of Iwatodai. From the dusty old book shop to that ramen bar. It was so different from her home town.

And yet, she mused, glancing up at the street clock as she passed; this town seemed to change when the sun went down.

During the day it gained a lively glow with a seething energy and boundless racket that soothed her already tempestuous mind. Its people were alive, friendly and engaging. Well, all those who had managed to see her long enough to catch her name. Like the capped boy she'd seen in town…hmm, what was his name again? Bluish grey eyes, stubbly chin, wicked smile…awh, it escaped her.

With so much going on, she was struggling to contain her overly hyperactive mind. Her mum had warned her that living in a city would do that to her. But there was no way she was going to hang around with her mother's secretaries whilst they played nanny. No, she was glad she'd come here.

Shaking her head, Tomoko pressed on.

At night, this place…it seemed to deaden. Not just because people had gone to bed, but literally fall so quiet that it seemed even sneezing would wake the dead. Usually the air was filled with the smell of takeaway or the far off whine of a car alarm. But now, nothing stirred.

Wary eyes looked over a green hoody shoulder, piercing into the growing shadows – it was as if the entire town was holding its breath in anticipation.

The clock tower at the far end of the street rumbled loudly, its thunderous chime resonating as the black hands met at 12 – **_midnight_**. Her breath came out in a puff of chilly smoke, crystallizing before her eyes. A dark brow rose, and her heart leapt impatiently in her chest. Wait, what was she waiting for? Why did her stomach churn, the underlying feeling of something about to creep up on her?

It started with the drone of her music fading from her ears, her phone flickering a warning light – bright and red. A full battery had suddenly…vanished. Her sneakers slowed to a stop, her face contorting into an expressive scowl as her confusion quickly turned to frustration.

"Stupid, lousy thing" she grumbled, shaking the phone. It refused to co-operate at all, so she swore lightly and yanked her earphones out by the wires. Haphazardly, she wound them round the dead mobile before stuffing it into her pocket.

A quick glance at her wristwatch had her grimacing, "Heh, spooky. 12:01 and the electricity's out"

As if in response to her words, the nearest street lamp began to flicker. Then another and the next, and so on until the entire street was flashing. Tomoko drew her hood tighter, a growing unease slinking up her spine.

Then came the…._foreboding_. She gulped noisily, pupils shrinking as she dropped slowly into a kneeling position.

"_Here we go again…I'm out past 12 and my body throws a bloody tantrum. And here I thought it was the sushi"_ she grumbled inwardly, her mind uncharacteristically clear.

It was as if someone had slammed down the energy valve, the street plunging into darkness. Everything…absolutely everything!

Okay, now she was starting to get freaked. Her back froze and shoulders went ridged as the moon reappeared from behind a dark cloud…and drowned the land below in a deadly green haze. She could taste the coppery blood before she saw it, oozing sluggishly down a nearby lamppost. The clutch on her kendo bag grew, her knuckles whitening.

Her fingers trembled on the zip, her body bowed over the bag, but her eyes darted out from beneath the hood. Something was terribly wrong; she could sense it in the air. Everything inside of her screamed _danger_ and she wasn't one to ignore her uncanny sixth sense. It'd helped her avoid things in the past, and this was no different.

"Damn it!" she hissed, all but ripping the zip back to get into the equipment bag. The small metal zip bounced off into the darkness as she tossed it over her shoulder. Her treasured shinai appeared as she tore into the bag; a pang of reassurance went through her as she grabbed it.

Shaking fingers clasped its wooden hilt, slowly getting to her feet again whilst pulling it free of the bag. Her heart was galloping within her chest, a heady feeling descending upon her of which she quickly recognised. A cocktail of dread and adrenaline.

A sudden whistling of air and something exploded at the back of her head. She gasped, coughing and spluttering for breath. She tried to stand her ground, shinai gripped tightly. The teen could hear movement, a strange slithering along the pavement. But it was too fast, leaving Tomoko growling in frustration.

A faint buzzing began in her ear, slowly growing in strength as she tried to concentrate. The brunette shook her head in annoyance, desperately trying to focus on whatever was stalking her, just out of sight. But the noise persisted, rapidly morphing into some kind of twisted… laughter? It reached an unbearable pitch, abruptly exploding within her mind.

Her whole body grew cold, arms and legs going ridged. Her pupils dilated as the grip on her weapon slackened. It clattered to the ground as her body slumped forward. That sinister cackling ringing in her ears…

In the background a shout sounded from further down the street. Her assailant finally emerged from the gloom. A swirling vortex that reared up, limbs materialising with one hand raising a blue mask to its 'face'. Intent on the comatose girl it surged forward.

A gun shot rang out, followed by a shattering of glass...

* * *

><p>Tomoko's eyes sluggishly opened, bewildered by what stood before her. She was slumped within a dark corridor, all traces of Iwatodai gone. She breathed shallowly, the sound carrying unnaturally loud. She had no idea what was happening, or where she was, or how she even got there. But the fear bubbling in her stomach was very real, and she knew she was not alone.<p>

She shrieked as the laughter from before reverberated all around her. Her throat was tight, making her cough. The noise seemed to jump from place to place and had her glowered down the passageway, determined to find its source.

"_Hey! I know you're in…well, where ever the hell we are! Come out, I'm not exactly patient!"_ the unknown voice roared with approval, a wave of nausea hitting her as something thundered down the corridor. She threw herself flat against the floor, feeling a smooth velvety surface beneath her palms, bracing for impact.

It never came…

"**_Well…that makes two of us_**" her throat tightened and clenched, but she would have very much liked to scream right then.

Floating mere inches from her face was the brightest, widest…Cheshire grin...she'd ever seen. Razor sharp teeth clenched together, the thinnest strips of glowing yellow. It…seemed to be a face. But the essence flowing off of this…this creature was overwhelming. It hurt to look at the monstrosity, as if all the fear she was experiencing was squeezing around her heart.

Circling her in an almost predatory fashion, its fangs ripped apart and let out a ground shaking bellow of laughter.

"**_Prowling around at night time was always a favourite past-time of mine, you know_**" it spoke, lowering itself to the ground. She could make out no physical body, just a disembodied pair of eyes and wickedly sharp teeth. Oh, and the awfully bad breath.

Her frozen lips finally parted, though her voice was utterly cracked, "_Did y-you…eat c-crap when you were out? Because you stink!"_

Its grin widened, if that was at all possible, and a trickle of blood seeped out from between those nashers.

"**_Hohoho~….now you I like! But why wouldn't I? You are my host. I did choose you after all…at least I think I did?_**" her bewildered expression went unnoticed as the being floated by, arguing with itself in a manner quite similar to her own. So much so it unnerved her.

"_W-Wait! What the hell's going on? The s-shiny green moon, the s-stomach cramps of doom and my phone dying on me…was that all you?"_ its answer was yet again amusement, its gleeful snickering wheezing to the end. It paused, the eyes looking upward for a time, her temper growing at being ignored…

"**_Meh, always wanting to spoil my fun_**" it grumbled, as if speaking to someone else. It winked in her, "**_I've already gone over the time limit, I'm afraid. And as charming as you are, I really am bored of all this conversation_**"

"_B-But that doesn't answer any of my ruddy que-" _she was yanked to her feet by some unseen, rather hairy appendage. _Whoa_, she swore she'd felt claws!

"**_Another time maybe…_**" it seemed to consider its words again, before adding "**_Hmm…actually make that 'most definitely'. We will be working together soon. Though I'd advise you to stay alive so that we reach that bit_**" those words caused her heart to restart and make an attempt to jump out her throat. She swallowed it, along with her terror at the insinuation of death.

With a final wink, the creature vanished, leaving a cackle of manic laughter behind, "**_Until then_**"

* * *

><p>She woke up with a start, eyes snapping open wide as she shot up bolt right. Her vision was blurred, and she instinctively reached up her hands to her face.<p>

"Looking for these?" the voice was deep and cautious, despite the offer of help. At a distance she could make out two blurry shapes. Both tall, though the one that had spoken was bent at the waist towards her. Red and silver, with a flash of white, she reached out a hand to blindly grope the air.

Gloved hands took hers, turning them over and firmly pressing a set of specs into her palms. She flashed a bemused grin at the person, unsure if she was even facing in the right direction. The quiet chuckling proved the latter.

"How is you head? You took quite a fall" the second voice was smooth, yet held an authoritative edge. Tomoko instantly pictured a female. Her glasses were quickly thrust onto her straining eyes.

"Truthfully?" she glanced into the most gorgeous face she'd ever seen, and had to stop herself openly gawking. Was that her natural colour? "Like I've been hit by a shit load of bricks"

The redhead trained her face into stoic acceptance, but as the Tomoko's glaze lingered, she noticed the twitch of her lip. The teen shrunk back slightly under their scrutiny, curiosity pouring off the two of them.

_"Oh" _her brain finally caught up with her, making her clamber to her feet.

"H-Hey! Take it easy, you just banged you head" but she didn't listen. She looking around wildly, expecting that grinning creature to suddenly leap out.

Wait a minute! When did the lights come back on? Where did all the green stuff go? What was going on? But most of all…

Her spine trembled, and her shoulders shook involuntarily as she glared back at the expectant strangers…

"Who the hell are you?!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R kindly please!<strong>


	2. Temporary Reprieve

**AN:** See first chapter for disclaimer. Read & review, but please be polite. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, flaming however is not. Thank you and enjoy =)

~ WBR

**BetaRead: - 02/09/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening Part 2: Temporary reprieve…<strong>

The steaming mug of tea between Tomoko's palms seared her skin, the heat flushing her cheeks as she stared intently into thin air. Perched upon a tall stool before the breakfast bar, she could vaguely hear the whispering chatter in the hall. It made her blanket covered shoulders flinch, hunching up as she leaned onto the wooden bar. Her eyes screwed up, glasses forgotten on the work surface, the clock reading one thirty reflected in the lens.

_"They think I'm mad, awh hell…"_

The two strangers who had come to her 'rescue' had identified themselves as Sanada Akihiko and Kirijo Mitsuru, the latter's surname sounding vaguely familiar. They'd told her she'd fallen badly and damaged her forehead, her head bleeding as if evidence of their claims. She peeled the red stained cloth from her face, glaring at it accusingly. Her head did throb yes, but…

"**_We will be working together soon. Though I'd advise you to stay alive so that we reach that bit"_**

They were lying - she knew it!

Tomoko winced as she replaced the bloodied cloth to her wound. The dream was…was too damn real, that voice seeming to resonate in her head even now. Her clothes torn and scratched…no, she hadn't fallen. Something had gone on when she'd blacked out. She'd been stalked by something, something just out of sight.

Tomoko had all out refused medical treatment, jerking back from the silver haired boy as he'd tried to help her. She'd tried to get her equipment bag and run, to get away from them. There was something off, the way they shared a knowing glance. They just…felt…_wrong_…and it freaked her out.

But that Kirijo woman had turned her attention back to Tomoko, and seemed to stare her down. It was as if she was dissecting her, evaluating Tomoko with her ruby eyes. The brunette had been useless to stop Mitsuru from approaching, indicating for her companion to gather Tomoko's belongings. Her manicured hand had grasped her girl's shoulder as she leaned in, her voice firm "_Where do you live?"_

A groan emitted from the teen, the cloth splattering against the work surface. This whole thing was pissing her off, her mind trying to struggle through the tar like thoughts and memories to make so sense of it. Fingers tugged at her straggly hair, the events of earlier replaying with her mind.

**_Flashback:_**

_The shrill ring of their doorbell went straight though her, causing her to shudder somewhat. Her heart was thundering painfully, her hair a mess, clothes disgusting and torn. That hand was still on her shoulder, almost like a disciplining leash around her neck. She couldn't run or snarl at them to get lost, no matter how uneasy the pair made her feel._

_Kazuo's key clattered into the lock, her heart suddenly in her throat. The dim hallway light bathed them in its pale yellow hue, highlighting her brother's lanky, tall build. His hair was no better than hers, and judging by the irritated expression he'd probably been watching late night TV with his guitar in his lap and a beer in hand. Woody brown hair hid his ears, framing his face and enquiring brown eyes. Her breath hitched as she watched those eyes move and land on Kirijo-san's hand._

_They quickly hardened._

"_Evening" he droned, less than impressed with their sudden appearance. For that moment he ignored his sister's presence._

"_Okida Kazou?" Mitsuru's tone was completely business like, one both siblings knew well thanks to Tomoko's mother. His back stiffened and his shoulders broadened at the manner of address, and Kazuo's attention fixed firmly on the red-head._

"_Yeah, what is it?" Tomoko noticed the irritation building in Sanada-san's face; he obviously didn't liking her brother much. Fingers tightened around her shoulder and Tomoko winced back into the present._

"_Your sister fell near Paulownia Mall earlier this morning. She has refused medical treatment for a head injury and is obviously too young to be out alone at this hour" Tomoko clenched a fist, desperately wanting to hiss a stream of profanities at the beautiful woman holding her captive, "I would insist you find her a doctor, seeing that you are her legal guardian"_

_Both siblings blanched at that, and Akihiko seemed to as well…before coming to the conclusion that a Kirijo knows pretty much everything about everyone in Iwatodai._

"_W-Who the hell are you? Some kind of s-social work lackeys?" the sudden protective arm that darted out and snatched Tomoko from the red-head's grasp surprised both parties. She found herself shoved behind a warm back, her brother's white shirt stuffed into her face. Her breath caught in her throat, "You're right, I am her legal guardian and I intend to stay that way!"_

_She missed the startled look on the Mitsuru and Akihiko's faces as Kazuo glowered at them, daring them to say anything._

"_No…No, we are just concerned passers-by" Mitsuru's voice seemed to waver. Peering round her brother's arm, green eyes watched the pair with suspicion – Tomoko knew something was going on. Ruby eyes met hers, lingering for a moment. She could see the acknowledgement there - Mitsuru knew that Tomoko had picked up on something and she seemed…pleased?_

_Mitsuru found her voice again, turning to leave as Akihiko started down the steps of the apartment block, "Just see to her injury please"_

**_End of Flashback:_**

Kazou could be heard grumbling to their flatmates Ryota and Seiji, obviously woken up by the incident at the door. Though the door to the main hall was closed over, she could hear their deep baritones. And despite how frustrated and nervous she felt, a smile slide silently across Tomoko's face at the low murmur. It was comforting, just the fact that they were here.

Fingers came up gingerly to her head, wincing as she felt the long wound. It was a clean cut thankfully, though the depth of it meant she'd have to see a nurse in the morning. She'd have to wrap it in something to stop it bleeding again when she slept - _if_ she slept.

Slipping from her stool, Tomoko scooped up the mushy blood stained cloth and chucked it into the bin. Dodging the various musical instruments and an amp her brother and his friends had left set up, she ventured into the main bathroom adjacent to the living room.

The dingy light burned her eyes, and she had to squint as she realised she'd left her glasses back on the breakfast bar. Swearing softly, the brunette stonewalled her haggard reflection in the mirror and pulled open the cabinet above the toilet. Eyes trailed along the various bottles and boxes till she came across the antiseptic and plasters.

Lips quirked into a lopsided grin - trust them to only have damn plasters. With a shaky sigh she took them down, eying the antiseptic with dread. She'd have to get Seiji to do it. The man was a paramedic for one thing, but by nature was far more gently then she or the others.

As if in response to her thoughts, Seiji's voice shattered the tense silence that had shrouded the flat.

"Tomoko? You in here?"

Gathering her findings, Tomoko poked her sore head round the door to find all three males in the room. Her brother was rifling through the fridge for another beer. The flaming red hair of Ryota was highlighted by the kitchen light as the muscular singer paced. Seiji was closer to her, looking up at her with a dazzling smile, lighting up his handsome face.

She grinned at him, "Morning senpai!"

Her brother jerked within the fridge at her chirpy voice, bashing his head on one of the shelves. His string of curses was muffled by Ryota's rumbling laugh. Seiji ignored both of them as he bustled over, catching her hand and leading her to one of the dilapidated sofa chairs. She perched on the cushioned arm, looking up at the twenty four year old expectantly.

He whistled lowly as he inspected the wound, sepia eyes darkening in disapproval, "That's a nasty one Tomo-chan, you're going to need butterfly stitches"

She cracked a grin at him, tugging on his nightshirt so he looked down at her, "Hey senpai, would Tan-tan be able to fix me up?"

He laughed in response, "Onee-chan? Heh, yes…yes that's a good idea. That would save you having to fork out for a nurse's appointment"

"Would she be busy tomorrow morning?" her brother came to sit beside her on the seat, gently ruffling Tomoko's scruffy hair. The teen pouted as she glowered at him half-heartedly. Seiji frowned for a moment, contemplating his sister's schedule.

"I wouldn't think so; she works evenings so it shouldn't be a problem. I will text her when the sun's up…otherwise she'll rip off any balls within reach" a communal shudder ran through the male occupants of the room whilst Tomoko settled for quietly grinning.

"Oi, stop getting ideas, midget" Ryota growled at her playfully, throwing a pillow their way. It was a deliberate miss, and hit her brother square in the face, "Awh man, so close as well"

"'_Close'_ my ass!" Kazou grumbled from his place on the floor, legs flailing in the air. Ryota snorted, reaching for his beer can before retorting.

"Yeah…your ass is pretty important to you isn't -ACK!" another pillow flew across the room. Her flustered, rather pissed off brother stood glowering from behind her. However, his eyes told Tomoko that he was enjoying the distraction from the fright they both had earlier.

"Both of you are so childish" Seiji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes again and smiled wearily at her, "Let's get that cleaned up Tomo-chan. I've got some bandages in the bathroom. Why don't you sit away from the firing line, I won't be long"

She let him lead her to the couch on the far side of the room - passing her spectacles to her on the way - before he then disappeared off into the hall. Sighing quietly to herself, the brunette leant her head back against the wall, watching with amusement as Ryota continued to goad Kazou into a fight. It was just a bit of fun, but her brother – for all his laziness – was known to have a short fuse if provoked on the right subject.

"_Namely his denial on his sexuality"_, she thought with a grin.

It suddenly cut through her thoughts as she watched the play fight. Out of the blue and as piercingly loud as before - the creature from her dream.

"**_Prowling around at night time was always a favourite past-time of mine, you know_**" a pair of vibrant, slit-like eyes hovered in her mind. Tomoko hissed with pain, lurched forwards as she clasping both sides of her head. She instantly regretted it. The pain intensified as she gripped the cut by accident.

Yanking the hand away, the brunette found it to be covered in fresh red blood.

"**_We will be working together soon. Though I'd advise you to stay alive so that we reach that bit_**" she grit her teeth as it continued, clenching her bloody fingers into a tight fist. The sensation of blood trickling down her forehead caused her gut to twist and her mouth to run dry. She never noticed the drips that spattered from her scrunched up hand onto the floorboards.

Hissing again she tried to force the image of that eerie glowing smile from her mind's eye. But it was branded across her brain and eyelids. Whatever that creature was, it was forced her to remember.

"**_Until then_**_"_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R kindly please!<strong>


	3. Broken

**AN: **This story is a short ficlet of 8 chapters, and my beta-readers and I agreed that it is very slow to start off with. This is another of those kind of chapters I'm afraid, were we learn more about Tomoko's situation and what led her to being where she is now. It has to be done, so warning about OC history in this next chapter - it is angst-y and not too bright.

Chapter 4 onwards is when the story really starts to take off, so please bear with me so we can get the stage set for that first. **R&R politely please**, enjoy!

~ WBR

**BetaRead: - 02/09/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening: Part 3 – Broken…<strong>

Green eyes twitched as the skin around her cut pulled tight, gritting her teeth together when Tanaka strapped the final butterfly strip into place. It stung after the blonde's fingers retreated, and Tomoko had to sit on her hands to prevent her from touching it. Distracting herself, she watched the scruffily dressed nurse bustled over to a side cabinet.

"I didn't hear Kazuo-kun mentioning how you got so banged up" Tomoko could hear the disapproval in the twenty eight year old's voice, reprimanding even though Tanaka knew nothing of the incident.

"He didn't" Tomoko replied, keeping her head to one side as to avoid those hawk-like eyes.

"_Ack!" _she could feel those eyes burning holes into her back, and it made her shudder involuntarily. But her mouth remained firmly shut.

"_No, this stays between me and those two seniors till I figure out what is going on"_

Tanaka's sigh was far closer than she'd expected and sent the teen's shoulders ridged; a familiar face appeared in Tomoko's vision. The nurse had a large flesh coloured plaster in hand, along with a packet of antibiotics and a new antiseptic kit in the other. Sepia irises snared hold of green ones and Tomoko couldn't help but feel dreadfully guilty for keeping secrets…_more_ secrets.

"I don't like where this is heading, Tomo-chan. You've only been here a few months and you're already pulling away from us" as if in response the brunette did just that, shuffling a little away from the older woman. Tanaka's eyes flashed with frustration, the urge to grab the teenager and shake some sense into her was overwhelming, but the blonde knew it was of little use.

"Kanzou-kun and otouto-kun have been talking about schools, you know" Tomoko could hear the rustling of plastic as the nurse placed the medication and antiseptic inside a bag, and tried to focus on that. This conversation was going somewhere _she_ didn't like, "Okasan has also been doing some investigating as well"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" the brunette grumbled, her fingers beginning to twitch from unease. Her heart was thumping painfully loud in her chest, and was beginning to hurt her ears. So when a firm hand caught her chin and she found herself eye level with the Tanaka's impressive bust, Tomoko felt her hysterical giggling threatening to erupt.

Tanaka eyed her for a moment, gripping her chin more tightly to prevent the teen from escaping. When satisfied, she let go but pointedly watched Tomoko whilst she opened the plaster packet, "Your brother wants you to go to the local high school. Nothing fancy – he knows you'd prefer it"

At this Tomoko snorted, but paled under the withering glare she received, "He knows I don't want to go back at all"

Again, the teen's chin was captured and pulled so sharply that she had to grip the table top in order to keep her balance. Tanaka's attention was back on her patient's cut, carefully positioning the plaster upon the side of Tomoko's forehead. The skin retaliated with a sharp throb that had the brunette hissing.

"And I believe he's right. There's no running from what's happened" Tomoko's grip on the table grew intense, her knuckles turning white. She had to physically bite her tongue to stop from snarling at the woman, but her eyes didn't hesitate in showing just how angry she felt, "Just _listen_"

The frayed hoody Tanaka wore brushed against Tomoko's arm as the nurse hopped up onto the table beside her. The teen refused to look at her, flexing her aching jaw from the tension.

"You're not the only one who's been affected by the split. Though he wasn't there when it happened, Kazou-kun hasn't been taking it well either" the very mention of that…'taboo' subject had the Tomoko's shoulders tensing, her head turning defiantly to one side.

"The investment your father and he shared in the Bridge Bar meant everything to Kazou-kun. It was a way of Rijou-san showing his love for your brother. To have that torn away from him, by a woman who already hated him so much was a massive blow"

"Mum didn't do that deliberately!" Tomoko growled, but was unable to look up from where she hung her head, "But…..but she never did except onii-chan as her own"

She could see the outer shell of defence flaking away, and Tanaka used it to her advantage. Her arm came out and round the younger girl's shoulders, surprised to find them quaking. She could see no tears, but she knew that Tomoko was struggling with the subject – and her temper. The brunette hesitated, unsure of what to make of the move. Instead, she slumped under the sideways embrace and continued to listen in silence.

"I know that you were alone in that house, despite both your parents being there" her fingers played with the Tomoko's long bangs, Tanaka's voice becoming somewhat distant as she remembered her last visit to the Okida residence in Osaka.

"The rowing, even though the walls you could hear it. Oka-san had such fire and passion in her voice when she shouted. I guess it got all bottled up inside her when she had to play the big boss at work. Her words were like poison to Rijou-san, I remember going down in the morning and finding him collapsed in a heap of beer cans" Tomoko shared a weak laugh with her cousin, her temper residing for the moment.

"She'd stormed out, suitcase and all. Oto-san was heartbroken, he'd pleaded for her to stay, that he'd give up the gambling, and the booze, pay the debts…get a new job. Anything for her to stay with him…he really did love her" Tanaka rested her cheek on the brunette's head, her sepia eyes glazed over in sad memories.

"I'd never seen Rijou-san in such a mess, even when Oba-san passed on. My dad was just as broken then, but he was always the stronger brother…so to see Rijou so….so…" Tomoko's hand crept into Tanaka's free one upon her lap, both squeezing tight.

"I heard you, you know…at night, speaking" the brunette's cheeks paled, her hand going limp within her cousin's, "At first I thought you were on the phone, but the phone company had cut the line after the bills weren't paid. Then I thought someone was in there with you, a friend, Heidi-chan from your school…but…she said she'd not heard from you in weeks…"

"It was the last few days before I came back here that I heard you crying in your sleep, the day the divorce had been officially filed. I sat outside your door; all night…I thought to myself, 'what would I be feeling in her shoes?' But nothing came, I couldn't…didn't want to think about it. It's selfish, I know, but I couldn't…I couldn't find the courage to open the door and steal you away with me"

She was shaking again, violently this time. Tanaka could feel it as the teen strained against her arm, as if trying to distance her from what was being said. The nurse felt the same reluctance, the same dread she had on that horrible night. It crawled across her skin as a strangled cry sounded from the brunette in her arms. But Tanaka steeled herself….and force her eyes downward.

A trail of hot tears streaked down Tomoko's cheeks…

"Oto-san had obviously not come home; he wasn't in when I got up the following morning. So….I left before you woke, ordered a taxi to the airport before the sun was up. It was suffocating in that house, to the point I could bear it…I had a thought of taking you with me, or at least saying goodbye…but the phone starting ringing, and I freaked…"

"It wasn't till later, sitting in the airport café that Hakashi-okasan text me. She been the one phoning, got no answer and had taken the opportunity to take you before Rijou-san got back…her text was short and sharp…and I knew she'd never forgive me for leaving you behind"

Tanaka's hand dropped Tomoko's, winding round her other side and forcefully pulling the teenager into a bear hug. Her breathing hitched, the brunette's tears cold against the nurse's bare neck and cheek. The blonde screw her eyes shut to prevent the treacherous welling of fluid behind her lids, she had to be the girl's anchor here…she'd been incapable before – she _had_ to make up for it.

"But I couldn't tear out one of the remaining pieces of Oto-san's heart…you were as much his child as Kazou-kun. To do something so…so cruel would have killed me…But leaving you was just as hard, I felt like I'd betrayed you, both of you" the nurse's voice was breaking, but she continued, "Hakashi-okasan had to do what she did. She'd had lost the man she fell in love with and that had hardened her heart. She wasn't prepared to let her only child suffer as she had"

"Those months with your mother must have been hard, I-I can't imagine…truthfully, I don't want to. From the little your brother could learn from your phone calls, we assumed you'd been left with your mother's secretaries. The legal crap must have eaten up her free time, I know when we were called to court that she'd invested a lot of time to clear her name and fend off Oto-san's….shadier dealers"

"…" she didn't expect a reaction from the silently weeping teen; Tanaka knew that Tomoko had no idea how to deal with the mental baggage she'd gained from the entire ordeal. This was the only way, them chatting; it would hopefully ease the tension that had built between them since they'd met again.

And give Tanaka a chance to explain herself….

"We were horrified at the state of you when you sat at your mother's side in the courtroom…so quiet, pale and solemn. That was not the Tomoko I know!" a weak chuckle was shared, Tomoko's more of a sniffing snort, "Kazou-kun had grown silent, his face so angry like I've never seen. Even Shigeo-kun had trouble calming him down during the break"

"When it came to deciding your legal guardian, I watched Kazou grip the podium and swear that he'd take you home, away from the madness. I pleaded with Dad to help him, to support your brother's case as his word as Oto-san's new caretaker held weight. I have to admit; when Kazou read his speech to the court I'm surprised the lady judge didn't take him there and then"

Tomoko blanched, coughing violently between her hysterical laughter that was slightly too high pitched, "Eck, horrible imagery!"

"Heh. Even Hakashi-okasan seemed swayed, and I think we all lost our heads when the jury came through with a resounding 'yes' in Kazou-kun's favour"

Silence crept over them as the memories slowly faded, yet their essence seeming to linger hauntingly in the brunette's eyes. Red and puffy but so devastatingly dim. This subject was still far too raw for Tomoko to touch, no – even think about. So much had been taken from her and her brother and that metaphorical carpet had been so ruthlessly ripped from beneath their feet. Tomoko's life had come crumbling down around her, and she had seen a side of reality that someone her age should never have been subjected to….especially _alone_…

Tanaka went ridged. Finally, those searing tears she'd been withholding leaking out of smouldering eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that….I am ashamed of what I did, I don't think I will ever not be. You needed someone then, someone to share with…Kazou-kun, Seiji-kun, Heidi-chan….me…but no one was there. Hakashi-okasan never knew how to show her love, always 'seen and not heard', as for Rijou-san…well, he's killed his mind, sodden to drink"

"But they both love you, unconditionally….we all do Tomo-chan….even if it's too late for us to make up for it"

The teen couldn't take the air in there anymore, or the maddening voice in her head that told her to surrender to the warmth of Tanaka's embrace.

"_T-This is too much….t-too much, and f-far too soon!"_

Her hands clenched the table top for a moment, her teeth audibly grinding together to the point her jaw creaked in protest. The arms around Tomoko loosened, already knowing what was about to happen. The brunette let out a long, low whine of anguish, her mind tearing itself apart with indecision and frustration that desperately needed some means of release.

"No…No…**_I-I can't do this_**!"

Her hissing snarl reverberated around the small room as the teen stormed out, the harsh slam of the door hurting Tanaka in more ways than one. From the nearby doorway two figures stood in the shade, both crestfallen. Seiji didn't hesitate to move to Tanaka's side as she dissolved into a wave of broken tears, clinging to her sibling as if her life depended on it.

The brunette that remained behind could only watch with a spike of envy as the two responded in a way that he and his sister never could…neither knew how …

And so…Kazou silently cried for the things that he and Tomoko had missed.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R kindly please!<strong>


	4. Potentially Mad

**AN: **So we are half way through this small story and in this chapter the action starts to pick up. Any advice or questions are welcome, please be polite in your review. Enjoy!

~WBR

**BetaRead: - 02/09/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening: Part 4 – Potentially Mad…<strong>

How she ended up surrounded by so many people in such a state she'd never know. None noticed her, curled up on a raised wall overlooking the street outside Paulownia Mall. Her green painted nails dug into her jeans, nipping at the flesh beneath. She'd gritted her teeth hard to force away the tears, but her eyes were still puffy and bloodshot. A weak hand had attempted to tame her hair, but Tomoko had resigned to tugging up her hood.

A small wry grin lifted her lips up at one corner, her dim eyes vacant beneath her specs. Hordes of teenagers swelled around the shops like waves, endlessly in and out of their doors with overflowing bags in hand. So many faces, so many strangers she'd never meet. It helped her to watch, to absently stare, pretending to be one of those Apathy victims. She was left alone, even by the guards of the shopping centre.

It helped to organise her jumbled thoughts, the whirlwind of emotion that had exploded in that sitting room earlier in the day. Tanaka's shaky words still lingered, her need to unload the last two years of guilt and pain, seeking some kind of peace from her demons. The brunette's fingers tightened their hold on the denim, her eyes hardening – but why, _why _unload it _all_ onto her at once?

"**_Selfish much?_**" the voice startled her from her brooding, causing the teen to lurch forward from her seat against the smooth, white wall behind her. On hands and knees her gaze darted about rapidly, chest heaving as she slowly came to recognise the owner of the eerie voice.

"**_You've been busy trying to kill yourself, and attempting to drown me in self-pity. Oh, the joys!"_** Tomoko swallowed heavily, slowly getting to her feet. Her body swayed a bit, eyes unfocused as she adjusted her specs and blew a strand of flyaway hair from her vision. Brows locked in a deadly glower as a bout of cackling resounded round her mind; she jumped down from the platform.

Pinching the bridge of her nose as the beginning twinges of a headache come over her, the brunette ducked in and out of the crowds. This was not the best place to be seen 'chatting' with her inner self – as she had dubbed the new voice. Not that the whole voice thing was a recent development, she had dealings with these sorts of things since…since the split. But she'd been to counselling since then, and they'd so far diminished to background noise…unless she had one of her outbursts.

"**_No amount of psychological crap is going to get rid of me kid"_** those painfully bright, glowing eyes flashed within her mind, smirking at her with razor sharp canines. A heavy sigh sounded, her chest palpating painfully in her chest. Growling she forced her way through the remainder of the crowd, seeing a nearby greenbelt. She gained a few irritated calls from displaced pedestrians, and didn't notice the set of surprised ruby eyes that landed on her through the throng of the crowd.

"What the hell are you then?" she hissed, green eyes glancing around agitatedly, turning as she walked to scrutinise her surroundings. Only a few people, far enough away from her so she wouldn't cause a scene. Her cheeks were flushed, her head splitting from…whatever it was bounding about in her head.

Too hot, she was over heating...the brunette tugged irritably at her hoody, all but ripping it up over her head. Brown scraggly hair caught on the fabric but was torn away as she tossed it down onto the grass. Her dark t-shirt attracted the sunlight almost instantly, and she had the incontrollable urge to scratch it off her skin as well. Her cheeks darkened, "_Not a bloody chance!_"

"**_Awwh…and here I thought I was going to get a decent show!_**" her eyes widened in disbelief and disgust. She started to pace, a shaking hand delving into her tangled hair. It snagged, but the relentless almost feverish fingers forced it to sag and snap. Her red bobble was dragged out and wrapped tight around her wrist.

A spiralling sigh came from within the recesses of her mind, a flurry of pain blossoming across her vision, "**_I'd hoped you'd go looking for those seniors we met the other night, not dig up the irrelevant past"_**

Eyes flashed as she whirled round, grinding her teeth and hissing through them, "You have some cheek to bring that u-…wait…w-what the hell do those weirdoes have to do with you?"

"**_Heh. They've gotten 'weirdo' status now? And you were all riled up to go track them down last night"_** she could practically hear the smirk widening as their odd conversation continued.

"You just so happened to re-appear in my head last night. That kinda put a spanner in the works!" the brunette's voice was starting to rise in volume, her eyes glazing over and took on an unhealthy gleam. She was completely oblivious to the stunned redhead who stood out visibly only hundred yards from her.

"**_You ever stopped to think that they might have something to do with my presence?"_** that got her attention, causing her to still with disbelieving features.

"**_Every time they've appeared, I wasn't far behind. The first was out beneath the moon. You were unaware of them, but they were there"_** the voice definitely knew more of what went on that night, but it merely cackled before continuing, "**_Then again in your abode. They stirred up the emotions there…even after they left, there was enough emotional baggage lingering to wake me"_**

"Then you mean…?" she squawked, her voice catching in her throat as she staggered back. Her eyes were wide and wild as she took in her surroundings finally.

"**_Aw, who's a clever cookie. Yes kid, even now"_**

It was then that Tomoko's green eyes locked with bemused ruby ones…

* * *

><p>"Well….this can't get any more awkward…" she grumbled, her eyes narrowing as Kirijo came closer, watching her with intense scrutiny. Tomoko let out a long sigh through her nose before plopping unceremoniously down on the grass, levelling the approaching woman with a hard stare.<p>

"Hakashi-san" Mitsuru's tone was identical to their last meeting, business-like and curt. But she couldn't hide the interest in her eyes, the brunette was not thick. She could tell she was up to something.

"P_robably here to snoop…" _she thought grumpily.

"**_It would have been the other way around otherwise, so what you complaining about?_**" a snort tore from her before she could stop it, her lips curved into a half smirk. Not now, she had to focus on the present, the _reality_ before her.

The voice sneered, a drawl when it spoke, "**_You just keep telling yourself that sweetheart, and your reality will turn real nasty, real soon_**"

"I never once told you my name" Tomoko growled. The red head settled on a nearby bench, folding her coat over her crossed legs. She wore beautiful leather boots beneath, and Tomoko swore they were real. Those commanding eyes never left hers regardless of how the brunette tried to tear away from their contact.

"I already know who you are" she said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tomoko had to hold back her chose selection of profanities. This was going to be a tough conversation. Gripping her knees between her palms, she ignored the dew soaking into her jeans.

"Any reason for stalking me then?" Mitsuru arched an elegant brow, regarding her with a frigid gaze that had her almost shuddering under its intensity. God, that look reminded the brunette of her mother- No, _no!_ She wouldn't give into this until she had some idea of what was going on. This woman was hiding something – something that Tomoko would bet had everything to do with….with that voice.

"I noticed you on the street, it wasn't that hard" the brunette cringed at that, bristling at the distant mocking laughter within her head, "You were injured badly yesterday, I wanted to make sure you'd been seen to"

The impulse to snap at her was immense; Kirijo was having a dig at her brother, she _knew_ it! Grinding her teeth again, nails biting her pant legs she forced herself to remain on track. Keep focused, don't rise to the bait.

"I've been thinking about that. You said it yourself, you were just a passer-by…why all the concern?" she studied that face, but it was pointless – as a glacier, it reflected nothing but cold impassiveness.

"Your head was badly bashed; you could have had a concussion" it wasn't adding up, that cut was clean, deep and Tanaka had said so herself. Only a sharp blade could have caused it. Not the edge of a stone step.

"**_Come on kid, provoke her…make her mad! Then let me handle the rest"_** her hand betrayed her, slapping to her plastered head at the sudden spasm of pain. She heard the rustle of movement before she saw her, green against red as Tomoko opened her eyes again.

"_This senior, there is something…almost tangible…so familiar its….its driving me…driving me bloody __**nuts**__!"_

Kirijo was speaking to her, red lips moving in quick succession, but Tomoko was failing to hear it above the buzz in her ears. It seemed like the mad cackling was the only noise she could hear, even over her own heartbeat.

The teen's eyes trailed down, strangely drawn as the red head moved, Kirijo's concern missed as it flashed momentarily in her eyes. She drew closer, hands rest on Tomoko's shoulders as if to shake her into the present. Green eyes bore down her side, her coat flap flung back across her hip…revealing a leather holster attached to her hip…

…_and a glinting silver gun…_

Her whole body seemed to freeze then, her lips parting in utter disbelief. The urge grew tenfold, tugging excruciatingly at her heart, stealing her breath and thought. The pulsing pain in her head expanding until her whole mind thumped like her thundering heart. Inches from masses of gorgeous red hair, inches from Mitsuru's ear…she broke the bowstring tight silence…

"Why…why do you have a gun?" her fingers twitched within her clenched fist, she wanted it. She wanted, with overwhelming certainty, to draw that gleaming pistol, and she had no idea why. Inside her head, the cackling had reached a screeching pitch, burning her ears. Those slit cat eyes shone intensely, teeth bared so wide she could see her reflection in them.

Wide-eyed, pale faced and blotchy eyed. She was so damn pent-up; all her emotions and conflicting thoughts bubbling, threatening to overflow. And just…just inches away, glistening with temptation, sat the key to her release. The liberation to this…this…

"**_Madness..."_** her lips pulled back slowly, teeth bore in a very feral, very dangerous grin that split her face in two. Mitsuru had gone rigid, ever so slowly withdrawing so that she could see the teen's face. The red head soon wished she hadn't, for she came eye to eye with a smirking maniac.

"**_...that's what I am…_**" pain overloaded her senses, pushed away reason and spurred her into action. Her hand shot forward with blinding speed that was not all her own. She needed that gun. No, she bloody _craved_ it!

Manicure nails dug into her skin, but got no response. The red head gasped with surprise when the Tomoko's hand shot out and backhanded her across the face. Her balance dissolved and the two tumbling over into a frenzied power struggle.

Kirijo glared - this wasn't the girl who'd shown them to her house last night. Yes, she was there physically, but there was something else behind those eyes. An eerie yellow glint coiled, twisting in the depths of those irises.

Then, she felt it; a pulse so intense that it caused her to flinch in pain. It scolded her mind, whipping across it with violent intent. Mitsuru had sensed this once before, but nowhere near as forceful and intrusive. An image flickered before her mind in remembrance – silver hair, amber eyes and a wistful smile. Yes, _once before_…

Red eyes widened in shock, her hand gripping the teen's arm and wrenching it away just in time. They were both panting heavily, the brunette still twisting and bending in an attempt to break away. Her attempts were in vain, the elder female's hold was unbreakable…as was her gaze.

The wide eyes trained on Mitsuru's holstered gun, the sudden intense strength, the mind-numbing aura. This was the reason she'd not be able to leave this girl be. Hakashi-san's face constantly plaguing Mitsuru's thoughts, the need to find her leading the Kirijo heir here…to this very spot.

Her hands tightened around the teen's wrists, bringing them together and thrusting them down hard into the ground. Tomoko tumbled down; balance lost, yet managing to roll through it. But it had the desired effect, for when the brunette clambered to her feet, her glazed expression was gone. Her eyes were deep green and full of confusion….and fear. The waves had dispersed, an echo remaining…and echoing that sounded distantly like an eerie cackle to Mitsuru's ears…

"…**_Madness incarnate_**"

"K-Kijiro-san?" Tomoko's voice was broken, hoarse and straining to stay audible. Her legs were trembling, and Mitsuru had to lurch forward in order to catch her as she stooped into a faint. Holding her steady, the brunette's head lolled against her shoulder, but ruby eyes took no notice. She sat back on the bench, the teen splayed across her lap. Normally this proximity would have made her extremely uncomfortable…but…

As she looked down at the paled teen, her lips quirked in a weary but pleased smile.

_She'd found another…..another with the Potential_…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R kindly please!<strong>


	5. Shattering of Glass

**AN:** Just to say a quick thank you to Junkofux, Porcheviper, Serenasgurl, TsubasaWitch & XxAsagi-OkamiXx for favouriting this story. It's a long overdue thanks, sorry about that. Only 3 more chapters to go folks!

Enjoy this next chapter, R&R please!

~WBR**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening: Part 5 – Shattering of Glass<strong>

_**Dream Sequence Starts:**_

_The air was thick with what seemed like black smoke, coiling and swirling about her hunched body. It stung her nostrils with a putrid acidic stench, her throat responding by tightening. Her chest heaved, coughing until her eyes watered - until it hurt. Her breath was rasping and shallow, her lungs struggling to salvage enough air._

_Something moved nearby, she could feel it brush her cheeks. Soft…yet sharp? Razor sharp, like needles. How…? How could that be? Shaking her thumping head, she heaved a hand up and out, fingers quaking with the effort._

_It yielded under her touch, green eyes wrenched open. Malleable yet coarse, thick clumps of dense green and black fur…an animal? She knew of none with such a colouring. The smoke seemed to stream off of it, billowing around its non-existent feet. Then how was it standing? Or was it? Suspended in the blackness like that….hovering…._

_She flexed her aching fingers through its coat, feeling no hard skin…just a never-ending depth of fur. Her mind was too choked up, her coughing tearing into her throat and adding to her headache. She didn't understand what was going on, where she was or what she was clinging to so desperately…only that she had to get up off whatever she'd been slumped against._

_Something firm and clawed caught her foot as she tried to get a better hold on the fur. Carefully it boosting her up and onto what she guessed was the top of the creature. She didn't look down, or back at what aided her, her mind not once thinking it strange. No alarm bells were ringing, her form to busy quaking as she continued to dry heave._

_Her form sunk slowly into the forest of green and black hair, some brushing her face, coiling around her legs as a cat would. The deeper she went the easier it was to breathe. She knew nothing, her head still trying to recover from the sudden ordeal. She was thankful, for whatever had gathered her up. For now, she would fall back into her slumber…or stupor? She couldn't remember which…._

_Unbeknownst to her, two slanted eyes that glowed bright in the smoke had narrowed. A wicked grin spread and a look of utter triumph grew…_

_He had gained enough control...he was ready._

_**Dream Sequence Ends:**_

* * *

><p>She could hear them, far off like a static background noise. Her thoughts were a jumble, her mind lethargic. All she knew was she ached from head to toe - exhausted. A sudden aroma caused her nose to twitch, the scent of someone's meal wafting by.<p>

Saliva gathered in her mouth as her stomach gave a tremendous growl. It startled whoever had been speaking from their conversation. Tomoko grumbled, carefully hauling herself up into a sitting position. Her hair fell haphazardly into her face, static and resembling a crow's nest.

Her eyes popped open, the left one….then the right. Everything was fuzzy, colours blending into each other. Weirdly shaped objects and blobs of pink, she blinked owlishly. "_Ahh…_"she thought, "_I'm not wearing my specs_"

Her hand fumbled around on whatever she was lying on, green eyes wincing at the sudden burst of light coming from a nearby window. Obviously it was morning. But the exact time or the date she had no idea. Tomoko was having a hard time recalling what had happened prior to-…had she fallen sleep?

Fingers caught on fabric as a sheet fell from her shoulders, pooling in her lap. With her poor sight she could just make out the duvet and the fact she was still in her t-shirt. That was not her bedcover, nor was the plush leather sofa on which she was currently sprawled. Freezing cold dread blossomed in the pit of her stomach, her once sleep flushed cheeks rapidly paling.

Where was she?

Images of thick red hair and deep ruby eyes flitted before her mind's eye. The sudden, overwhelming urge to crack open her own skull, and a wicked cackling behind it all. It hit her so abruptly she let out a whining yelp, clutching at her plastered head with bruised fingers.

"_**Madness Incarnate…that's what I am**_"

"Hey" soft, firm hands took her clenched ones from her head, careful to avoid catching her plaster, "Take it easy"

She recognised that voice…vaguely, but it had her eyes jerking up into amber ones. He was close enough for her to see cropped silver hair, a man smartly dressed in a white shirt and cream pants.

"_Isn't he…that guy who frog-marched me back to my brother….Sana…Sanaka, Sanoda something_…"

At her questioning, squinting look the silver haired senior smiled a little, leaning back on his heels, "Sanada Akihiko, we met the other night"

Her brow quirked, a hand reaching instinctively to re-adjust her specs…only to find them still missing, "Eh…"

"Here" sharp heels on a wooden floor, and once again ruby eyes met green. She remembered now - remembered all of it. Shame had begun to bubble inside of her as she watched Kirijo Mitsuru come closer, making her fidget and squirm uncomfortably beneath that intense gaze.

The red head came to perch on the edge of a nearby coffee table; her hand outstretched revealing Tomoko's green tinted glasses. The brunette couldn't look at her straight on, lowering her head in a slight bow and mumbling a "thanks".

Tomoko slid her specs up her nose, blinking numbly around to avoid looking at the expectant seniors before her. The place was well furnished, obviously some kind of living space. A long reception desk ran along the side wall, a set of stairs disappearing off upstairs to the unknown. Two other couches similar to the one beneath her created a sitting area around the coffee table, a partition wall just opposite prevented her from seeing the rest of the room.

She must have been gawking, her mouth slightly a gap, because both the seniors shared an amused chuckle. The brunette looked back to them startled, resembling a deer in headlights, her voice stumbling over her words as she finally answered, "I…uhh, where a-are we exactly?"

As punctual as ever, the red haired Kirijo smiled slightly, glancing about their surroundings fondly, "These are the dorms that my father owns; we attend Gekkoukan High from here. It's not far from your brother's apartment actually…in fact; he should be arriving shortly to pick you up"

Her mind started to work again at the mention of Kazou, her legs unfurling from underneath her as she sat up properly. A moment of silence passed again, and she could feel the burning anticipation that had settled between them. They were waiting for her to mention the incident, they….they must know more…and she was dying to ask all the questions that were burning her mind….scolding her…

"_**Well, you could start with what the hell took you so long, or give me that gu-"**_ her hands grasped her knees suddenly, startled by the prickling presence of….she still didn't know what! Its words of 'wisdom' about awakening whenever Tomoko was around these two resurfaced…and she just had to ask…her lips quiver slightly as if her questions were about to burst from her in a flood.

"This…This is gonna sound…really weird right…" she started, wriggling uneasily in her seat, plucking at her tight jean legs. Both sets of eyes were bearing into her now, and she swore she was the one under interrogation, _not_ the other way round, "But…whenever I'm around you guys, I get the creepiest feeling…that I've known you all my life"

Both opened their mouths to speak but she rudely stood up, silencing them, her eyes hardening sharply, "Please…just…hear me out"

She felt slightly sick, her stomach churning with her nerves as the last few days replayed over and over in her mind. Her feet ached, her back and legs too. Head pounding in time with her heart, blood rushing in her ears she began to pace before them.

"That night, when we first met, I was coming home late from kendo class. T-There was a full moon and things starting going crazy. I swore I was being stalked by someone. H-Halfway across the street outside Paulownia Mall and I sensed something" a shudder of fear echoed through her as she recalled that night, her phone dying, and the lights dying like some kind of horror movie.

Mitsuru's voice – firm and business like again – startled her from her thoughts, "What did you see? Anything….out of the ordinary?"

A nervous tongue darted out to lick dry lips, Tomoko's pacing resuming as she nodded, "T-There must have been a power surge or something….though that doesn't explain my phone dying on me….eh, I mean all the streetlights went haywire. F-Flickering and what not, then totally black, just like that"

She turned to them, knowing there was accusation in her eyes. She could see they knew more than they were letting on. But they were going to let her speak first, and she was fine with that for now.

"The sky was green, everything was green. The moon looked larger than it was before, the town clock had gone off…around midnight I think" she didn't miss the look they shared, "Then that damn voice started up, and all the cackling…I just…I-I just wanted to-"

Akihiko looked at her like she had grown a third head; his brow rose questioningly, "You heard…a voice laughing?"

She was about to growl at him, defend herself…stupid, stupid, stupid! She shouldn't have said that bit out loud. But Mitsuru came to her rescue surprising both onlookers.

"The same voice you were arguing with in the Mall Park?" green eyes fixed on her, judging whether or not she was taking the piss – no, she didn't seem capable of that. Slowly the brunette nodded. Mitsuru's face grew contemplative, but gestured for her to continue ignoring Akihiko's disbelieving look, "Tell us more"

"E-Eh? A-Alright…I-I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes I saw this…this freaky grinning face in the shadows. It was all glowing and shit, cackling like a mad man" she paused, plopping down on the couch arm, scratching her head, "He spoke to me as if we were old buddies. About how he 'chosen' me, that we'd be working together soon, something about staying alive...was right cheeky about it too, if I recall"

"What exactly…did this guy…look like?" the silver haired senior was obviously dubious, though she could tell he wasn't beyond interest. Mitsuru was as unreadable as their last encounter, so Tomoko sighed before answering.

"He wasn't a person really….I couldn't see any legs or arms, or anything…h-human" Tomoko stumbled over that, the distant sound of cackling ringing through her mind. She must have paled, because the red haired Kirijo was on her feet, ruby eyes ablaze as she stood before her. She pinched her chin tightly between her fingers, jerking it up sharply so they were eye to eye.

The teen's breath caught in her throat, Akihiko getting to his feet in surprise, "Mitsuru, what is it?"

"Can you not sense that" she almost hissed, her free arm gripping a fistful of shirt at her hip. Tomoko's eyes widened at the sudden touch. Something about the woman before her was so damn tangibly familiar it hurt! She gritted her teeth in pain as the voice surged forward, her mind being forcefully torn in two as she tried to stay focused.

"There! It's the same surge that we felt the other night!" Akihiko's voice sounded shocked, but Tomoko's eyes were firmly screwed shut. Spasms of pain blossomed across her forehead, her breathe shallow and rasping as sweat trickled in beads down her neck, "I-I thought that was another shadow though"

"No…" Mitsuru's strangely ice like hands caught her cheeks between them, slapping Tomoko lightly to force the teen's eyes open. Both seniors stiffened at the sight of a swirl of yellow in their midst, "It's her persona…"

"It's manifesting inside of…without…." The boxer was struggling to comprehend what was happening, but it seemed the females before him knew little more themselves.

"No…it's trying to get our attention…I-I think it's drawn…drawn to _us_ like you and Polydeuces were" the red head's voice was wavering, ruby eyes alight with an unknown emotion. A quaking hand reached up weakly, Tomoko's lips parting as she spoke in a broken, hoarse voice.

"W-What's happening to me?" another cackle, so loud it caused her to cry out in pain. Mitsuru started, hands gripping her face almost too tight…had she heard it too? The teen tried to tear out of the unintentional headlock, feeling trapped, "P-Please! Do something, the bastard's tearing into my brain!"

A moment of uncharacteristic dread and hesitation crossed Kirijo's face, startling Akihiko as he watched the exchange with mounting trepidation. But a shrill shriek from the distressed brunette forced the red head into action, having to clasp the girl's desperately clawing arms.

"My holster" she said numbly, gripping Tomoko tightly to her as the girl began to squirm. It was happening again, like it had in the park. Whatever persona was in there was trying to claw its way out, to make itself known to them. Every persona users' awakening was different, but obviously Hakashi Tomoko's was far overdue.

"Akihiko, my evoker!" her voice was overly commanding as she barked the order, far more sharply than she intended. But the silver haired senior wasted no time, racing to the reception desk to retrieve the gun. His hands were quaking as well as he handed it to her, their eyes meeting for a brief moment in which she apologised silently. He merely blinked.

"Be prepared, she's succumbed to it before. That was the reason for her passing out. Both in the park and before that shadow attacked her in the square…I don't know how she'll react when it properly emerges"

"But it's not even Dark Hour! And there is no threat?" he retaliated, but she could see him readying for battle if need be. She grimaced as she dropped the quaking, wailing girl. She sunk to the floor like a sack of potatoes, head lolling frighteningly to one side. Her expression was manic as she caught sight of the evoker that was held out before her head. Tomoko's teeth glinting in the lamplight as her grin widened impossibly far, eyes glistening with once fraught tears.

"**Pull it love…**" a deep, resonating voice rang inside both their head, though out loud Tomoko's broken tone was all that could be heard. Akihiko froze with cold dread, his eyes widening as he became aware of what Mitsuru had been talking about, "**…pull the trigger and I'll supply the words**"

With a shaking, unsteady hand the red head did as she was asked, glowering down at the twin maelstroms of green yellow. The cool, hard steel of the evoker's barrel against her forehead made the suppressed teen whimper, and left Akihiko in no doubt that Tomoko was more than aware of what was going on.

_This is what happens when it's left too long…_

A single bead of sweat trickled down Mitsuru's neck as she tried to steady her hand. Her index finger slowly unfurled and slipped over the trigger. Tomoko's lips moved again, a snigger leaving the distraught teen's throat. But it was not her own, "**Why the nerves, lovely? You should be a pro at this by now**"

…_even personas get desperate…willing to do whatever's necessary to immerge once woken…_

That pale finger quivered. Mitsuru's stern face hardening even though her lips parted in a shaky breath. It was as if time had slowed to prolong the moment; her finger squeezing down, Tomoko's true iris colour returning as she was released. The teen screwed her eyes up in terror, the words being scratched into her eyelids as her lips moved…and the gun fired…

"P…Per-son-a"

…_and hear the shattering of glass that signals their first release._


	6. Stalemate

**AN:** Hope you enjoy this next segment of _Awakening_, we're getting close to the end now. R&R please =)

~ WBR

See first chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening: Part 6 – Stalemate<strong>

_Iwatodai Dorm_

It shouldn't even be possible; midnight was more than twelve hours away. And yet there unfurled the most sinister persona either senior had ever dared imagine. It erupted from the crumpled teen's form, a jet of liquid shadow that burst into a light consuming cloud. The air around them warped, the putrid smell of…rotting…there was no other way to describe it. It made Akihiko's stomach lurch and twist painfully, bile rising in his throat. He wasn't the only one with nausea as Mitsuru began to cough next to him.

It lasted mere seconds, the sound of coughing attracting its attention. The cloud seemed to whirl round, plumes of creeping shadow slithering over the couch arm. The boxer found himself captivated by two smouldering yellow slits. They stretched across its face, giving off an eerie shimmering glow. At their disgusted reactions the persona shivered, a similarly colour grin splitting its 'face' in half as its cackle resonated around the room.

Tomoko whimpered on the floor, clutching at her head as she slowly sat back on her hunches. Tilting her head back, hair obscuring most of her vision, she came face to face with the horror from within her head.

"_**I am Arrius, and have answered your call. Together we shall be incredible, inseparable…insufferable…**_" the persona drew closer, inches from her upturned head, his teeth drawing apart in a wide maw, "_**…our potential has been achieved, yet will be ultimately lost unless you truly understand it. Overcome the odds, and hope you don't waste it"**_

Surging forwards the persona slammed into his host, dissipating upon contact…leaving Tomoko to hit the floor with a thump.

* * *

><p>Kazou didn't know what to make of the silver haired senior before him, his sister comatose in his arms with a frowning Kirijo at their side. The twenty four year old had been finishing up his shift at the Bridge Inn, when his cell had gone off. How the red head had gotten his number he'd never know; he was starting to question whether there was anything the Kirijo Family didn't know.<p>

His brown eyes bore into the pair with burning accusation, his arms expectantly outstretched to receive his sibling. Yet, the boxer seemed to hesitate…the Okida brunette scowled dangerously in response. Akihiko glanced at his companion, who's delicate brows seemed permanently knitted together.

"We need to speak Kazou-san" her eyes flitted up to his beneath her lush side fringe, "Urgently"

He didn't budge, his shoulders flexing slightly as Akihiko levelled him a challenging gaze, "Not before you hand over my sister…_now_"

From down the steps both seniors noticed the presence of two unknown men, similar in age to the currently bristling Okida. A blonde watched the street nonchalantly, but his red headed companion stalked them with his hawk like eyes, sizing them up. They were here….for back-up?

Akihiko's gaze hardened, instinctively stepping between Mitsuru and Kazou protectively. His fingers tightened their grip on the girl in his arms however, Mitsuru's hand coming to rest on his back going unnoticed.

"Something has come to my attention recently regarding your sister, Kazou-san. I wish to spe-" but the brunette was having none of it, his anger getting the better of him. Fists clenched, he eyed his slumbering sister with a mixture of suspicion and fear.

"I don't know what sick game you kids are playing at, but you aren't separating this family. This is the second time I've come to find her in your possession….hurt!" his arm whipped the air in emphasis, causing Mitsuru's expression to harden icily. He took no notice.

A sudden movement had Akihiko off guard, more focused on keeping his balance with the girl-! A forehead slammed into his nose, Mitsuru's sharp cry of shock alerting the pair of strangers down the steps. The blonde was calling out in surprise, darting up to try and intervene. The red head merely watched with an amused, approving smirk.

Tomoko's form dropped from the boxer's grip, rag doll in comparison as Kazou scooped her up and pulled away from them. Holding his sibling close, her head lolling against his shoulder as she grumble incoherently, Kazou hissed down at the kneeling teens. Mitsuru's glare was deadly as she held a tissue to Akihiko's bleeding nose, the boxer gritting his teeth in pain.

"You _will_ leave us alone Kirijo-brat. We don't need more money grubbing, power mad women messing in our lives"

"K-Kazou-kun, what the h-hell are you-?" the blonde grabbed his shoulder whilst eying Akihiko worriedly, but was shrugged off as the brunette stalked away. Ryota met him with a cheer, receiving nothing in response but seemed unbothered by it. A jeer was sent Mitsuru's way as the two disappeared down the street. She stood glowering after them, more than tempted to run after them and take her rapier to their backsides.

Her attention was caught by the handsome blonde who'd knelt down beside Akihiko. The boxer tried to push him away, obviously still wary of him. But the fair haired stranger held his hands up, a nametag in his grasp, "I'm a medic with Tatsumi Memorial, Wakatsuki Seiji"

The red head snatched up the card, scrutinizing it for a moment before conceding. Akihiko hissed as the older man gently probed his nose. There was a lot of blood, but thankfully nothing seemed broken, "Looks like you're going to have a blackened nose for a few weeks"

The boxer groaned quietly, gingerly dabbing at his stinging nose with an already bloody tissue, "I'm used to them, it's not a problem"

Seiji got to his feet, offering an amicable hand to which Akihiko took. Once hauled to his feet, the silver haired teen took to straightening his shirt, now stained red in places. Seiji glanced over at the silently brooding Kirijo, following her gaze down the street.

"I could speak to him if you'd like?" his voice startled her though she quickly composed herself. Both watched the blonde curiously as he stared out as if searching for his absent friends, "About the schooling…that's what you were going to ask wasn't it?"

The seniors had to control themselves in order to stop their faces from vaulting; Akihiko failing but luckily was ignored. The red head merely chuckled, refreshed by the older man's oblivious nature, "Is she not enrolled to start locally after summer anyway?"

Seiji shook his head, frowning disapprovingly, "Her family are bickering over where to send her, her brother wants somewhere…that's not overly demanding with entrance exams…but Hakashi-okasan…"

"Err…does Tomoko-san not get a say in where she goes?" the boxer shook his head to clear his thumping head, watching curiously for an answer. Both were surprised to hear Mitsuru supply it.

"Her family are not in the best of states at the moment, but its impolite to speak of such things behind Hakashi-san's back" she turned her calculating eyes onto the blonde. Though the Kirijo heiress had picked up the hinting he'd done, he wasn't as ignorant as he seemed.

"To answer your earlier question, yes…I think Hakashi Tomoko could manage an entrance exam into Gekkoukan on scholarship. Unless her fees were paid beforehand" Seiji raised his brows at her insinuation, but his lip quirked, her implications budding plans of his own.

"I like the way you think Kirijo-san!" he bowed at the waist, hiding back his chuckle as he backed away from them to the steps, "I will speak to **both** Kazou-kun and Hakashi-okasan, and see what I can rile up"

As Seiji disappeared down the steps, Akihiko looked bemused at his beautiful companion, who watched the blonde with an amused smirk, "What just happened there?"

"I found a way for us to see Hakashi-san again" he blinked at her, frowning still. She merely laughed quietly, turning back into the door, "Either Kazou-san can serve time for the charges of assault I will press against him; buckle under Hakashi Miori's hassling or agree to Tomoko attending Gekkoukan"

"You'd really be that cruel?" his voice sounded somewhat taken aback, "What if she doesn't want to join us? You saw how little control over that…persona she had"

"We can't survive on our own Akihiko; we must find more users in order to explore Tartarus. She'd learn. Just as we have and still are. Arrius, I think that's what it called itself, felt immensely powerful. I am curious as to her abilities as well…she had kendo equipment with her during the fight in the Mall Square" he nodded at her as they sat back down on the couch, her expression turning contemplative.

"There's an elite dojo not far from here. It belongs to the Takizawa family; they have a massive estate outside Iwatodai. Hmm…I have some work to do it seems" at the slightly suspicious look on Akihiko's face she gave a ghostly smile, her hand laying on his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Akihiko, I will keep you informed…however, I must ask that the Chairman be kept out of this till I have a solid plan"

"Of course"

* * *

><p><em>Kazou's Apartment:<em>

Once again bundled in a heavy blanket, hair loose and scruffy, the teen stood silently watching the rain lash the window pane. The atmosphere in the house was stuffy; the clouds rolling in over Iwatodai were dark and thunderous. Everything was cloaked in shadow, the bulb to the living room had blown and Ryota had been forced out for another. She leaned heavily against the window sill, purple bags under dull green eyes.

She felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. Her stomach seemed to have shrivelled up at the sight of the simple rice bowl her brother had made, an easy dish for an upset belly. But her appetite had fled as it was replaced by pooling dread. Thick like treacle, it slid down her throat; its taste however left her gagging - sour, so bloody sour.

"At least my head's not thumping" Tomoko rubbed her bruised forehead gingerly, her mind still numb. She could remember snippets of the seniors' dorm; the shrill cries that must have belonged to her, the swell of power as it began to bubble out of control. Then….the cool press of metal again her forehead…and release – sweet, blissful release…

Then an explosion of sickness, maddening laughter and the blackest shadow.

Her nails bit into the white washed wood, the chipped green paint gleaming from a flash of electricity outside. The brunette stared out blankly whilst her mind chewed through the events at the dorm.

"_P-Persona…that's what I said…what does that mean? Is that thing…the thing in my head…is that a Persona?"_ her ears twitched as her brother's voice rose in the other room. Though she only half listened, she could tell Seiji and him were still in their heated confrontation, "_They didn't answer anything…I left with more questions than answers! Why me? What is that thing? Is it dangerous to my health? 'cause it sure damn feels like it! Do…Do they have them too?"_

The latter thought had her freezing, eyes widening as another rumble drown out the rowing voices. Is that…is that why she felt like she knew them? The same essence ran through them as it did her? Tomoko sighed through her nose as she focused inward in an attempt to direct her questions to her usually talkative, parasitic 'friend'.

"_**Yes…because that's how you approach someone you want something from…with insult**_" she felt her lips quirk into a grin. It no longer hurt to speak with it, and now seemed to wait till she spoke first. Green eyes rolled, it wasn't being considerate, that she knew. It was probably too tired to do much else than sit and wait.

"_**First a parasite, now insinuating laziness…you better improve that attitude girlie, or we ain't going to get on as well as I thought"**_ the sniff of distain had her sniggering, the surreal image of her conversing with a being in her head causing her to laugh even more. She was going mad? Most likely. Did she care? Well, she'd have to find out some things first before she answered that one.

"_I've got some questions for you"_ she tried, her inner voice sound far louder than she'd expected. It had her staining, and forced her to close her eyes to concentrate properly.

"_**I would be offended if you didn't – that was an impressive entrance after all…don't you agree?"**_ the brunette grumbled when the creature screeched its amusement across her mind, though stopping suddenly to add, _**"I am a male you know, enough of this 'it' business…it's insulting"**_

"_You have a gende-oh to hell with that! That's not what I wanted to speak about"_ a frustrated sigh issued before she continued, "_Right plain and simple, no bellyaching. Are you a…p-persona?"_

There was a short, deliberating pause before _he_ replied, "_**Yes**_"

"_Do those seniors have persona?"_ again, he seemed to ponder it, or was just wasting her time to annoy her - the latter seeming more likely, "_**That's spoilers**__"_

"_Answer the bloody question!"_

"…_**yes"**_

She pumped the air with a fist, smirking to herself, _**"Though they are not the same as I"**_ she paused mid move, quirking a brow. The 'persona' refused to elaborate.

"_O-Okay….is this life threatening?" _Tomoko saw a flash of his eerie yellow smile, his slit like eyes gleaming at the back of her head. He was playing with her.

"_**Maybe"**_ that had her growling and slamming her hands onto the wood before her. The voices in the other room abruptly fell silent, and she vaguely heard hurried footsteps in the hall before they burst into the room.

"_We're not finished!"_ she hissed within her mind, leaning over the sill. She cursed the laughter as he withdrew into her thoughts, leaving Tomoko to watch the distorted reflections of her brother and Seiji.

"Tomo-chan, are you alright?" the blonde's voice had her anger deflating, turning to regard the two older males with a tired smile. Kazou hovered for a moment before scowling, eying the couch in a 'get-back-on-it' kind of way. Tomoko grumbled and did as she was silently told.

"I'm fine, senpai" she slumped back into the ancient sofa, Kazou perching on the arm whilst Seiji leaned back into the cushions. The teen felt suddenly enclosed, though only the blonde watched her with a worried hen look. A heavy silence hung between them, something to do with her…and she didn't like it trying to rain on her head.

"You know, I can easily sleep here on my own" the two of them flinched when she spoke, her brother finally looking at her from the corner of his eye. Green irises burned him, and he sighed, "Unless there's another reason for the vulture act?"

Seiji's laugh was reassuring, soft and caused a blush to creep up her neck, "Ah, always directly to the point Tomo-chan. Well, there is something-"

"-that could easily wait until morning" Kazou finished for him, glaring out at the growing storm that had painted Iwatodai grey and blue. Tomoko's elbow lashed out and jabbed him in the ribs, that tempestuous glower turning on her. She sent one right back at him in defiance.

"A-As I was saying, there is something _we_ need to talk to you about" Seiji regarded Tomoko with a warm smile, "School…Gekkoukan High School to be exact"

The brunette's face was the picture of confusion, "E-eh?"

Kazou refused to say a word, reverting back to sulking on his dilapidated roost. Seiji leaned back into the sofa with a content sigh, eyes closing whilst he spoke, "We received a letter from the school's office today, with the Kirijo seal. You've been offered a place in 1st year, starting after the summer"

Tomoko's mouth opened and closed a number of times, her mind refusing to work until a familiar voice piped up, "_**You have your new friends to thank for that, you realise**_"

Green eyes widened – _yes!_ That made complete sense!

That Mitsuru woman was daughter to the corporate giant who, if she remembered from her mother's ranting, owned the most prestigious school around. But the red head must also have interest in keeping Tomoko close, for what the brunette swore had 'persona' written all over it.

She didn't want to return to school, preferring a scholarship in Kendo with the Takizawa family. But if this meant she could learn more about Mr Mad-Cat, then she was all for it.

"_**I resent that you kn-**_" the creature's complaint was abruptly cut off by the brunette launching at her brother, knocking them onto the floor with a cry of surprise from Kazou. Seiji sat stunned for a moment, slowly realising what the action meant and his grin returned – triumphant.

"She seems quite taken by the idea, Kaz-kun" Kazou's hand and the flipping-off Seiji received only encouraged the smirk on his face, "Did I mention that the fees have already been partially paid by the Kirijo family as well?"

Both siblings peered at him – dishevelled and red faced – in shock. Kazou managed to utter, "But Hakashi-okasan hates the Kirijo family….Then who-?"

A moment of dawning revelation and admiration grew on both siblings' faces. Seiji watching with a strange sense of pride as they suddenly embraced one another. Their voices rose with cheer as they praised the one and only….

"Takizawa-san!"


	7. Twenty Questions

**AN**: 2nd last chapter, one more to go! Sorry for the late update, internet crashed last night so I couldn't upload this. A special thanks to **TsubasaWitch** for their lovely review. Enjoy and R&R politely please! =)

~ WBR

**UPDATE:** Final chapter won't be uploaded today (Tuesday 9th August) because I am away from my computer files and can't access the chapter. Update on **Thursday 11th August!** ~ WBR

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening: Part 7 – Twenty Questions<strong>

The reassuring weight of her equipment bag against her back kept her calm yet her green eyes betrayed her. Bright, darting and wild. Beneath her hood she watched passers-by with limited interest, thoughts muddled with nervous excitement and slight dread. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but that hadn't stopped her intrepid mind conjuring up rubbish that set her on edge.

A week had passed since she'd last seen Kirijo and Sanada-san, and in that time little had been heard from them. Her enrolment letter from Gekkoukan starting in the early autumn sat proudly on the living room mantle. But the piece of paper had been received with mixed emotions. At first the thought of attended had been overwhelmed by her burning curiosity. She _needed_ to know more, to see those seniors again. And she had no bloody idea _why_?

Kazou had all out ignored the embroidered piece of paper. If mentioned in conversation he'd scowl and purposefully remove himself from the room. She'd originally thought him childish, a spoilt brat that'd had his selection of toys whittled down to just one. She'd grown resentful for a time. But as the week drew on, her temper bubbled over into frustration. Her brother's stubbornness only grew and Tomoko found herself exasperated, resigned to the fact he wouldn't accept it.

Leather straps creaked as Tomoko re-adjusted them across her chest, the Takizawa printed case painted pink and blue from the sinking sun. It slowly slipped into a nest of colourful clouds that stretched out behind the tower blocks around her, encompassing the entirety of Iwatodai's horizon. She tugged back her sleeve and glanced at the small blue watch, its golden face reading 19:45.

The brunette's heart leapt into her throat, her pulse instinctively quickening. She'd blown off meeting her brother at the Bridge, neglecting to tell him exactly where she was off to. Tomoko knew that Kazou would have run all the way to find her if he found out, and forcefully dragged her back to the flat. He was _that_ determined to keep her away from those seniors. So the text she'd sent him had been deliberately vague. A few harmless white lies, courtesy of Mamoru-sensei, even if it meant three nights of extra cleaning duty at the dojo.

She had to see them again, and her…friend was equally as adamant.

"_**Here's hoping we see some action tonight, I've been dying for a good Maya munch for weeks!"**_ the inadvertent comments had been as frequent and random as that all day, and she had no idea what the 'Persona' was going on about. Hell, she didn't even know _what_ it was or _how_ it-

"_**For the last time kid, I'm a 'he'! Not 'it', or 'they' or that 'freaky voice at the back of my head'...'he'!"**_ she had to snigger at that, even if the amusement never reached her eyes. _He_ did have a habit of distracting her, which at the moment was a blessing. Her brain was in overdrive, particularly in the creativity department, _**"Keep that for art class, sweetie"**_

"Okay, _now_ you're starting to creep me out" she muttered, shuddering as the creature cackling with delight. Glancing either way down the bustling road, she crossed with a light sprint, hopping up onto the sidewalk. Within her clenched fist was a tattered piece of paper. This was the only evidence of her recent late night communication with Kirijo-san.

She wasn't one for staying up, unless she was late back from training or her cleaning job at her brother's bar. But that night had found her restless. And as quarter to twelve rolled by, she'd switched on her laptop. Huddled beneath her blanket she'd placed her earphones into the USB port and tuned out the eerie silence within her room.

She'd noticed the blinking mail icon by chance, brows knitting together as she clicked on it. Tomoko scrubbed at her eyes when she read the address, _Kirijo.M? _Her mind froze for a moment in realisation before her hand sprung across the keyboard to open it. It was simple, one line sentence, with a map underneath.

_Tomorrow evening, eight pm, at the following location._

Tomoko uncurled the paper within her hands, the green and grey ordnance survey map had been annotated for easy use. And as she looked up she spotted the _Dorms_ marker on the signpost ahead. A relieved grin spread across her face as she ducked down the side street, marvelling again at how well built and presented the houses were.

"_27 Iwatodai Dormitory, Gekkoukan High_" she thought inwardly, glancing up from her map at the four storey building. The last time she been here she'd woken up inside, and had fainted again before she got a chance to see where exactly the place was situated. But luckily for the teen she had the help and interest of a Kirijo, which seemed to count for something.

A shaky breath escaped her as stared up at it, a sudden sense of nauseating anticipation and dread coiling inside her gut. Tomoko could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she knew…she _knew_ that when she rung that buzzer that her life would be forever changed. The 'Persona' within her stirred at the sudden build-up of anxiety and unfurled within her mind.

"_**There is no going back now Hakashi Tomoko"**_ her eyes widened as _he_ echoed her name, making it sound like a passing of judgement, _**"The wheel of fate has already started to spin, and you have no choice but to let it sweep you along"**_

Her fingers clenched round the sheet of paper in her hand, the other tightening on her bag strap. She could do this. Tomoko didn't understand why she felt so desperate, she just…had to. There was no turning back….

"No…no turning back" her voice came out deeper than intended, the underlying tone of the 'Persona' coming through as well. Steeling her nerves, Tomoko took her first step up the flight of stone stairs with renewed determination.

_There is no going back once the wild cards have been set in motion…and fate has intervened._

* * *

><p>Kirijo's ruby eyes stalked her across the lobby after Akihiko let her in. The brunette carefully set her Takizawa bag down and slipping her shoes from her feet. It was as Tomoko remembered, though far more cosy now that night was on its way. Glancing around, her hand coming up and running through her scraggly hair, she found that the seniors where not alone here after all.<p>

The man smiled at her amicably, slowly getting to his feet. His smart brown suit and long slick back hair made a strange combo, but he held an air of importance about him so she decided not to comment. His glasses flashed under the lamp light above, and as he outstretched a worn, warm hand she faltered.

A flicker of recognition blared inside her for a split second, confusing her completely as she numbly gripped his hand with her own. He must have misread her expression as his smile widened in what she guessed was reassurance.

"It's great to finally meet you, Hakashi-san. This week must have been quite the revelation. I'm here to help though, my name is Ikutsuki Shuji" Tomoko's eyes darted over to where Mitsuru sat perched on the couch armrest. Ruby irises flickered and she got to her feet, "I take it that Mitsuru and Akihiko haven't told you much?"

"We had to be sure, Chairman" Kirijo gestured to a seat at her left. The brunette dropped Ikutsuki-san's hand and followed, sitting tensely beside her, "But I am positive. Penthesilea detected the _potential_ in Hakashi-san"

The blonde man sighed, seating himself across from them with Akihiko, "Of course Mitsuru, I meant no offense. I need to make sure Hakashi-san fully understands what is happening to her before we propose anything"

Tomoko's grip on her hoody cuffs intensified, her already rigid shoulders creaking under taunt muscle. Her voice finally worked its way through the knot in her throat, though it sounded broken and hoarse when she spoke, "A-A proposal? No offense o-or anything but….what the hell?"

The three of them shared a smile at her response, Mitsuru looking to the chairman before speaking, "The last time we met you collapsed after coming in contact with _this_" she slowly drew out a very familiar silver gun, causing the teen to recoil slightly. Within her mind Tomoko felt the creature surge forward, almost desperate at the sight of the weapon, "There…see? You had a similar, if not more extreme, reaction the first time you saw this. It's not a proper gun, but what we call an evoker"

"When you woke up here in the dorms, do you remember what happened?" Tomoko looked from the _evoker_ to the senior and back again, before nodding adamantly.

"You bloody well put that thing to my head!" she had shuffled away from the red head at this point, causing Ikutsuki to interject.

"As she said, Hakashi-san, it not a real gun. Now please, recall what happened" Tomoko frowned as she turned her attention back to the weapon. Now that she thought about it, the memory of that night was quite frayed, her brain had been so clogged up with fear and under control of that 'Persona' that….that she…

"A-Arrius…" her voice was barely audible, but Mitsuru had heard her quite plainly and froze.

"What?"

The brunette looked up like a deer in headlights, so it took her a moment to collect herself before she could explain.

"W-When you used that…e-evoker thingy; I heard his voice in my head…like I always do when we meet. He caught hold of me and pushed his way out, used m-my voice…'Persona'? That's what he is…Arrius…he's a Persona isn't he?" Mitsuru's eyebrows were raised and she shared a startled look with Akihiko and the Chairman. Ikutsuki merely chuckled.

"It's not uncommon. You're potential was overdue for discovery, it would seem. Your Persona can become agitated if sealed passed its time…and if strong enough will find a way to emerge before it's too late and its optimum passes"

"So…uhh, what exactly is a P-Persona?" Tomoko asked feeling completely out of the loop, though from the looks on the seniors' faces, it seemed they too had learned something.

"Its best explaining what they are used for first" the blonde man leaned back in his seat, straightening his spectacles before continuing, "There is a hidden time space, an hour approximately, between midnight and 1 am, called the Dark Hour. During this time, all electrical sources are rendered useless and those _without_ the potential are transmogrified into coffins. The world around us changes, shifting into the realm were creatures, Shadows, are found"

Mitsuru chuckled lightly at the disbelieving look on the girl's face, her specs hanging off her nose comically. She carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively startling her from her dazed state, "Are you following so far?"

"E-Eh…" the brunette rubbed her neck awkwardly, her mind racing to keep up with all she'd heard.

"The first time Akihiko and I met you was in Mall's square. Do you remember the time? Just after midnight, the lights had gone and the sky had changed colour" reaching back for the memories, the fifteen year old began to nod, "That night you ventured into the Dark Hour without realising it, and even encountered a shadow, although it had struck you before you noticed it"

"You mean that was why I blacked out? All I remember was that creature, err…Arrius, blethering on about '_working together'_ and '_staying alive'_"

Ikutsuki shook his head with a smile, "Sounds like this Persona of yours has been dropping hints for a while"

Tomoko looked at him with a deadpanned expression, "You have _no_ idea"

"Anyway" Kirijo's voice took centre stage again, "The fact that you retained your human form means that you definitely have the potential – by that I mean that you have the ability to summon a persona. And to answer your earlier question, a Persona is the incarnation of one's soul. So to you, this…'Arrius' reflects you inner self" the brunette blanched at that, earning a sympathetic look from Akihiko, "And it's through our Personas that we can fight the Shadows of Dark Hour"

Silence fell upon them as Mitsuru finished, leaving Tomoko to process just what exactly she'd heard. Some of it was already starting to add up, the power cuts when she walked home from the station, the feeling of being watched and the creepy green nights. But obviously, most significant, was the revelation of Arrius - whom at that moment was being uncharacteristically silent.

She wriggled in her seat under the expectant gazes before forcing herself to look up at Mitsuru, "So then…this proposal you have?"

The red head smiled, stunning the questioning teen into silence, "First let me explain a little more. Akihiko and I are the only two persona users that we know of so far. Chairman Ikutsuki-san, unfortunately, is not able to summon one"

The man in question raised a hand to his head in jest, "How sad, I know"

Rolling her cherry eyes the Kirijo woman continued, "That is why we have formed a group known as S.E.E.S. - the Specialised Extracurricular Execution Squad. At Gekkoukan we are a school club, but as you now know this is only a ruse. This…also has a few implications as of now I am afraid"

Tomoko's face fell and a flare of fear rose in her, Akihiko's voice startling her as he finally spoke, "I wouldn't have put it quite like that, but we must ask that you tell no one of anything that's been said here, Hakashi-san"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry, I promise…not like anyone would believe this anyway…I'm struggling to as it is" Mitsuru's hand upon her shoulder tightened and caught her attention. The red head was staring intensely at her fellow senior for interrupting. And it seemed as if Akihiko had realised the significance of her look because he shot another sympathetic glance Tomoko's way.

"We must ask something of you now, Tomoko" the use of her first name had her going tense again, but Ikutsuki retained his friendly exterior, "You know that we have so few members, and you've shown great potential – literally!" a chorus of sighs issued at his lame pun, "We want to ask you to join us. Of course, we would like to see you in battle first, but either way we would love to have you in our team"

"Please Hakashi-san" the brunette found herself lost in ruby eyes again as Mitsuru looked down at her, "I understand the strain between your brother and us, but I can assure you that I will speak with him and sort things out. So please, lend us your strength"

Green irises trailed away and landed on the evoker that rested on the red head's lap, her heart thumping in her chest. Arrius stirred within her mind, finally reawakening as she gazed almost longingly at the gun.

"_**Trust them kid, this is the best way forward"**_ she rolled a shoulder to relieve the tension there, inadvertently shaking off Mitsuru's hand and giving the wrong impression. She didn't notice the frowns that arose as she conversed with her Persona. After a few moments she nodded slowly and a satisfied grin began to grow.

Eying the gun that Mitsuru had now picked up, Tomoko looked up at her at last, "Okay then…where do I sign up?"


	8. Resolution

**AN:** And here we are folks, the final chapter of _Awakening_! I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I've loved writing it. A big thanks to the following people for their favourites and reviews, its been a pleasure hearing from you =)

xXAsagi-OkamixX

PorsheViper

Nemo

serenasgurl

TsubasaWitch

Jukofux

wolf-hanyou-girl999

So please enjoy this final chapter and continue to R&R politely please, thanks so much =D

~ WBR**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening: Part 8 – Resolution (Final)<strong>

xxx

The skies had grown dark, clouds gathering into billowing plumes along the shadowy horizon. A cool breeze picked up, biting through clothing and feasting on chilled flesh. There was a heavy suspense hanging in the air, like dense smoke it lingered and preyed upon the minds of those still awake. Towering above the rest of the city was the clock tower, its ageless black hands steadily counting down the seconds. Tick, tick, tick, tick….

She gripped the fabric of her hoody as she watched the heavens change. Those clouds seemed to swell, their once black blue outlines morphing into an uncanny green glow. As the moon slowly clawed its way out of its shadowy nest it illuminated them with an unusually intense light. It was half way through its cycle, winking at them with unspoken intent. Tomoko felt her body shudder at the similarities between it and her Persona…her Persona….

Fingers coiled round the hilt of her new evoker, strapped firmly to her hip within a holster. Its cool surface sent a shudder down her spine. What had she agreed to? Pointing a seemingly deadly weapon to her head and blasting her brains out for a living? If it weren't for the mad sniggering echoing from the back of her head she might have believe she was in some twisted nightmare.

But as Akihiko and Mitsuru fell in step with her, the former giving her a semi reassuring smile, she felt the chill of reality. This was no joke.

The Chairman, or Ikutsuki-san as he insisted, had remained at the dorm to supervise from there. Tomoko had learned he had no Persona summoning ability, and had frowned utterly confused when his voice sounded through Mitsuru's phone.

For starters, how was that thing working during the Dark Hour? And why hadn't Ikutsuki-san transmogrified? If he had no potential then how-?

"Yes, we will be avoiding Tartarus. I know an area close by that we can test Hakashi-san and Arrius's abilities" the brunette could feel Mitsuru's gaze, but was too bewildered to meet it with her own, "There are lesser shadows around there usually, and is perfect for training"

"_Alright, I will monitor from the command room. Be on your guard and fight hard"_ Kirijo-san's phone closed with a snap as she ended the call. Slipping it back into her skirt pocket, she proceeded to answer one of the questions hanging over Tomoko's head.

"My phone was built in the Kirijo laboratories. They studied the Dark Hour and Shadow behaviour there" the street was deathly silent, an empty juice can rolling along the pavement sounding unnaturally loud, "It's powered purely by the energy with the Dark Hour, and will not work otherwise. An emergency line, if you will"

A shaky breath rattled through Tomoko's nose as she sidestepped another puddle of blood, "H-Heh, nice to know s-someone's watching o-our backs"

A large hand patted her on the shoulder, earning a strangled squeak of surprise in response. Akihiko chuckled quietly to himself before speaking, "You've nothing to worry about if you're sensible and stick close to us, Hakashi-san. Hey, you might even come to enjoy the Dark Hour raids. Think of it as a chance to improve yourself, hone your abilities! You're into kendo right?"

Hesitating for a moment, the brunette swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, "Y-Yeah, onii-chan got me an interview with Mamoru-sens- uhh, at the Takizawa dojo"

"Then you'll have training regimes and goals to reach?" the brunette slowly began to inch away from the anxiety brewing in her stomach. She grinned slightly when she answered, Mitsuru watching the pair talk animatedly about their dedicated sports with a shake of her head and a smile.

Hakashi was already on route to settling in.

* * *

><p>"Kirijo-san!"<p>

Blood splattered across the paved streets, the eerie green hue of Dark Hour causing it to gleam. A breathy gasp sounded as the red head fell to her knees, ruby eyes wide with pain. Slender fingers held her side, her once crisp white shirt quickly turning red. It tricked through her clenched hand, oozing down her skin.

"Ahh…" the roar of the oncoming Shadow drowned out her pained wheeze, the colossal beetle tossing its head to one side in triumph. They were shouting out to her. Akihiko's anxious face appeared in her vision, deftly catching her by the shoulders before she could collapse.

"Mitsuru….please, hold on" she coughed violently, tasting the bitter copper on her tongue as she relented to leaning on him. The ground shook violently; both heads jerking up as a string of terrified profanities were yelled to the rampaging Shadow.

"I take it that you're not going easy on me 'cause I'm the newbie?" green eyes widened as the beast rammed its armoured head downward in a deadly strike. With an undignified squawk, Tomoko threw herself out of its onslaught. She tumbled hard, the wind being knocked from her lungs as she rolled. Both seniors flinched as the Shadow rammed into the opposite wall, the entire building quivering.

"Oh…._oh_ my head" she cooed in a daze, all arms and legs as Akihiko dragged Mitsuru down beside the brunette. His evoker was quickly drawn; the shattering of glass had the Shadow howling its hatred to the bloated, crescent moon.

"Persona!"

Behind the boxer rose a strange, armoured creature with soft trailing hair. It whirled up into the air, its drill arm thrust toward the red head. It glowed with a soft white light, and Mitsuru swore she saw a gentle, reassuring look within the Persona's beady eyes.

The Kirijo heiress sighed with relief as a warm, tingling sensation grew in her wound. She carefully lifted her hand away and watched as flesh knitted itself back together. The pain began to die away, lingering only as a mildly uncomfortable ache.

The star Persona faded from view, leaving Tomoko in dazed amazement as the boxer helped Mitsuru to her feet, "T-That was your….P-Persona?"

Akihiko glanced her way and smiled proudly, "Yes, his name is Polydeuces"

The girl took a few moments to gather her bearings, steadily getting to her feet with a low whistle, "Well, he looks formidable enough…wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him in a boxing ring"

Akihiko smirked and was about to reply when the Grave Beetle decided it wanted the lime light again. With a furious roar it lumbered forward, swinging its massive gait from side to side. They had to leap out of its path, Mitsuru gasping with pain as she knocked her tender side.

Tomoko growled with frustration, eying the creature with a venomous glare, "H-How the hell do we stop this thing?"

The red head looked pointedly at her, a manicured hand shooting out to stop Akihiko from summoning Polydeuces again. Tomoko blanched, suddenly very pale, "M….M-Me?"

"Now seems appropriate, and we are here if things get too dangerous" the Shadow's intimidating bulk was fast approaching, and the teen scrambled with a distress squeak to get out of its way. The gun she'd received dug almost demandingly into her hip, its silvery surface catching her out the corner of the vision, "Now Hakashi! You must trust us"

A strangled cry escaped her as a massive leg whacked into the pavement by her head. Rolling out from underneath the stinking mass she sent the seniors a wide-eyed look, "So just….point and…shoot?"

Akihiko was obviously at the brink of finishing the Shadow off himself. But patient as always, Mitsuru shook her head at him and stared down the dithering teen, "Yes…think about your Persona! Think about what you want him to do! Think and he'll do it!"

Tomoko swallowed nervously, her hand hovering over the holstered gun. Her fingers trembled dreadfully, her body no better. Arrius was chomping at the bit to get out, desperate to toy with the Shadow. The Grave Beetle must have sensed the build-up, because it was now circling her slowly as if seeing her in a whole different light. She was no longer the prey, but an armed enemy.

"_**Time's up kid, gotta let me out**_" his voice had a bizarrely calming effect on her shaking, her green eyes narrowing.

Antenna twitched in recognition, the Shadow began to charge up for its next attack. Its grey body glowed with a sinister golden light as if buffed its defences. Both seniors stilled as they watched the fight before them suddenly get more serious, "Are you sure we should-?"

Ruby eyes hardened and stared unblinking at the brunette, almost willing her into action, "Positive"

A flare of pain grasped Tomoko's mind, and she winced. Her hand flexed groping blindly for the reassuring purchase of her hip. Instead, it gripped the hilt of her evoker. Upon contact her body let out a spasm as if electrocuted. Her arm jerked, dragging the gun out. It glinted against the moonlight, defiant.

"_**Together incredible, inseparable…insufferable…**_" a swirl of yellow crept into her eyes. The cool barrel of the evoker pressed snuggly against the underside of her chin, the vulnerable flesh exposed. She glared up at the circling Shadow, her lips twitching at the corners as a foreign sense of disembodiment descended upon her. Lips parted in a widening smirk…

"Per-so-na~!"

Tomoko felt the chill up her spine as Arrius pulled himself from her skull, a fountain of liquid shadow. He revolved in the air, billowing up into a cloud, slits blinking open as his grin cracked wide. Both seniors backed up further into the wall at the Persona's reappearance. The very air around them had rapidly frozen and grown heavy, making it difficult to breathe.

The Shadow took little time to marvel however, thundering forwards at startling speed. Beneath its thick black legs the ground shook. A cackling laughter erupted from the hovering Persona, Tomoko slowly falling onto her knees.

Akihiko's eyes widened and he instinctively took a step forward, the girl's evoker having clattered to the pavement. But again, Mitsuru stopped him.

"Hey! We can't just-!" he was growing irritated, hating standing around doing nothing. But Mitsuru's expression was no longer just intrigue, but critically scrutinizing as well.

"Let us watch, and see what they can do"

Arrius stilled for a moment, his whole form seeming to vibrate before surging inward. He glowed as brightly as the green sky, and exploded with a bloodcurdling scream. Both seniors clutched at their ears, watching though squinting eyes as the beetle screeched. Its head jerked violently, almost against its will.

Another ground trembling moment passed as the Grave Beetle skidded to a stop, its shell quaking…seemingly with absolute terror. Arrius re-emerged, hovering behind the beast this time. He drifted from side to side, zigzagging as he seemed to evaluate the Shadow, "_**Tomoko, dear, if you would be so kind**_"

Her hand scooped up the abandoned evoker, shakily getting to her feet. The teen staggered a little, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "B-Bloody hell! Easy on m-my brain next time!"

The pair seemed to converse silently for a moment, the Persona coming to rest above her almost dominantly. Tomoko scowled but conceded, squaring her jaw. She exhaled sharply, joltingly bringing the evoker to her temple, "M-Mudo!"

Smirking, Arrius surges upward again. He rolled over, face upside down as a shadowy paw emerged from the cloud. With a flick of sharp claws, a purple circle shimmered before the Shadow, pulsating for a moment before exploding in a shower of darkness. It snaked up the beast's legs, creeping into the gaps between its body and shell, bone creaking under the stress.

A shrill shriek of pain erupted from the convulsing Shadow before it burst into dark ashes, covering the group in the foul smelling substance.

Tomoko let out a nervous breath, her heart shuddering within her chest. Arrius caught her attention, smiling at her a final time, before vanishing with a wink. Her head pulsed before the creature settled down, and for the first time in days she felt strangely satisfied.

"Well…shit!" she grinned wearily at the seniors, watching as both wiped the ashy remains of the Shadow from their clothes, "Talk about intense! T-That was…was…"

"Brilliant" the boxer grinned at her impressed, leaning down and scuffing up her hair, "For your first time you sure gave it a beating. I think "grinding it into dust" actually has meaning"

"Indeed, once you relaxed you showed remarkable progress…and your Persona is…something else" Mitsuru gestured for them to follow, the skies slowly turning bluish black, marking the end of Dark Hour. Tomoko playfully scowled at Akihiko, pawing her messy fringe indignantly.

"You can say that again…smells awful too" again, that scowl was turned his way, "Just stating a fact"

"He just kicked some serious beetle ass back there!" the teen flapped her arms frustrated, though her slowly growing grin undermined her supposed tantrum. The redhead smiled with a chuckle.

"_Both_ of you did well. And with some training you could definitely improve. I wish to see more of this at some point…" her lips quirked ever so slightly as she continued "…maybe even…have you joining us at the dorm"

Tomoko faltered misstep, her hand inches from picking up her equipment bag. Mitsuru was met by wide startled eyes as the teen gaped at her.

"Y-You're serious?" the seniors paused, watching her with mild amusement. The teen's brain could be seen working double-time through the comical expression she wore, stuttering over Mitsuru's words, "As in actually _staying_ with _you_ both?"

"Unless there is a problem with that?" her voice was rigidly professional, but even the redhead couldn't hide the triumph from her tone. They had another member, "We are all Persona users, and it makes sense to stay together. That and we will be attending the same school"

Tomoko pursed her lips as she scooped her bag and trotted up to them, "There is something"

Akihiko looked down at her with an eyebrow raised, slightly surprised until Tomoko answered the unspoken question, "Kazou-oniichan"

At this neither senior spoke. Mitsuru frowned as they began to walk further into town, the moon beaming brightly overhead. She'd forgotten about the eldest Okida sibling. He would fight them tooth and nail to keep hold of his sister. And she knew he would likely to turn to violence again if necessary.

A few minutes passed with the three of them absolutely silent. It was as if the others were deliberately giving her time to think. And think she did, eyes slowly brightening as a thought occurred to her. It would require a bit of manipulation of their newest recruit but – Mitsuru glanced at her with a touch of determination and possessiveness – the Kirijo heiress wasn't prepared to lose her that quickly.

"Do _you_ want to stay with us Hakashi-san?" Tomoko glanced up at her, sliding her glass back up her nose with a finger, "You can't be forced, and ultimately it is your decision. We desperately need help, but it is up to you"

Neither saw the deadpanned expression Akihiko wore beside them.

The brunette squirmed slightly under that intense gaze, and when Arrius began niggling at her to agree she knew were this was leading. Urck! She hated having to fight with her brother, but she couldn't deny the excitement of learning more about Arrius…and the opportunity to help her new senpai.

It was growing too crowded at the flat; her paranoia of playing burden had grown since she'd moved in. Add the fact that she had no job nor was enrolled at any school meant that she was practically leaching off Kazou for food and shelter. She shuddered at the thought, disgusted momentarily, she'd never wanted that!

But the fear of this unknown; this secret, dangerous world of the Dark Hour and its Shadows was as terrifying as it was alluring. It was another chance for her to throw herself into mindless battle, to focus on other things than her fractured family and her mental health. It would mean living with people she'd known less than a fortnight, and studying at a highly prestigious school.

Was she truly ready for this? Could this be her chance to prove to her mum that she'd managed to move on? To tell Kazou that she could really manage on her own? To show her dad that she still wanted to make him proud?

And most of all, to prove to herself that she could do all this?

"Yes" she muttered at last, answering her thoughts aloud. Green eyes hardened, reflecting the determination in Mitsuru's eyes, and a genuine grin formed.

"I'm ready"

* * *

><p>xxx<p> 


End file.
